Tale of Two Brothers
by Juliebmr
Summary: COMPLETE. Tragedy and circumstances separated Alex and Scott Summers as children. Determination would bring them back together.
1. Default Chapter

__

Standard disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just borrowing them for our entertainment.

_Author's note: I always wondered how it was that Scott and Alex were separated as children. Since I don't like the "Mr. Sinister" explanation, I came up with my own. I hope you all like it._

**A Tale of Two Brothers**

Part I -- Solomon's Dilemma

Offutt Air Force Base was like a small, self-contained town sitting on the edge of Omaha, Nebraska. Like any small town, it had been rocked by the tragic deaths of Major Summers and his wife in a private plane accident. The fate of their two small children, survivors of the crash, was much discussed among the base community. And it was discussed heavily in the house of Linda and Benjamin Masters.

After church, they hurried after the priest.

"Excuse me, Father John?"

"Yes," the base chaplain peered over his glasses at the couple.

"We were wondering if we could talk to you about the Summers children," Ben Masters said.

"Oh, of course," he replied. "Such a tragedy. Please, lets go back to church; we can talk there."

The Masters quickly came to the point -- they wanted to take the two children. "Linda and I can't have children," Ben finally finished. "The boys would be a blessing to us."

Father John smiled. "I've always said the Lord will provide. I'll call the case worker in charge and we'll set up an appointment."

* * *

Less than a week later, the Masters were sitting in a cluttered office in downtown Omaha. The case worker looked throughly relieved.

" ... the best thing, of course, is that you're already approved for adoption and on the state list. It will make things go so much easier. In fact, there probably won't be a problem with you taking immediate custody of Alex."

Linda Masters was startled. "I thought it was clear; we want both the boys. We don't want to see them separated."

The case worker looked at her with tired eyes. "Neither do we. But with the eldest boy, well, it might be a moot point. The latest report we have from the hospital isn't good. They don't think he'll survive."

Linda was devastated. "But what about Alex?"

"I think Alex is going to have wonderful, loving parents," she said gently. "I think you'll be able to help him put this tragedy behind him."

* * *

Before they knew it, the Masters had temporary custody of Alex Summers. It was the first step in the legal process of adopting him. The six year old was sad and frightened, but he quickly began to respond to the warmth of Linda and Ben. As the legal custodians of Alex, the court allowed them to dispose of the Summers family's effects. A trust fund was set up for the parents' life insurance payments. The Masters moved all the children's personal belonging to their own home and packed up anything of sentimental value the boys might want later -- photographs, their father's military decorations, model planes, and some other items. Anything left over was sold and the money added to the trust fund.

Now all they had to do was wait for Scott's condition to improve. So they waited. And waited. And waited.

* * *

Eight months later, Scott was still in a coma. The doctors despaired of his recovery. During those eight months, the rest of the world had continued. The Masters had officially adopted Alex. On the advice of the Social Services Department, they did not adopt Scott, but they made it clear, again, that they wanted to take him. The case worker merely shook her head and made the appropriate notes in the file.

Ben Masters had decided to leave the Air Force at the end of his duty in Offutt. He had received a wonderful offer with a firm in Hawaii. Linda, Hawaii born and raised, was thrilled, but she immediately saw the difficulty. 

"The offer is wonderful, Ben, but what about Scott?" she asked.

Ben was surprised. "What about him?"

"If we leave Nebraska, will we lose any rights to Scott?"

Ben sighed. His wife's ability to believe in miracles astounded him. "Scott's in a coma, sweetheart," he said gently. "You know -- he's not coming out of it."

"They don't know that. They thought he would die, and he hasn't," Linda insisted.

Ben knew when to bend. "Linda, this is a wonderful chance. Hawaii would be a great place to raise Alex. And if Scott recovers, he can join us there. The boys will be back together. I promise."

The Masters left Nebraska with Alex, hoping that everything would work out all right in the end. After they left, Scott Summers opened his eyes.

* * *

Ben listened to the case worker in Nebraska with concern. He knew what Linda's reaction would be. She wouldn't hear what the case worker was trying to tell them.

Just as he expected, Linda was ready to fly right back to the mainland. Who cared if they were still in a hotel looking for a house to buy? Scott was awake and that was all she needed to know. Ben hated to be the one to tell her it wasn't going to be that simple.

"Dear, they told me the boy is conscious, but -- there are problems," he began.

"Of course there are problems!" Linda responded indignantly. "He's lost his parents, he's been in a coma for almost a year ..."

"He has no memory, Linda," Ben told her bluntly. "Nothing. He knows his name, and that's about it. There may be other mental problems as well. Social Services are advising we leave him in Nebraska for the time being, until a full evaluation can be done."

"Leave him? We can't leave him," she insisted. "He's Alex's brother. He belongs with us."

"Linda, we need to think of Alex as well." At his wife's puzzled expression, he continued. "If Scott *does* have problems, we have to think of how that will affect Alex. Right now, he's doing great. But will he be able to understand that his brother has mental problems, probably emotional problems? Will he be able to cope?" He expressed the reservations of the case worker back in Omaha.

Linda looked at her husband squarely. He knew that steely expression. "Okay. Perhaps it would be best for Scott to be fully evaluated in Omaha. But he's coming here, Ben. Eventually, he's coming here. I won't let the boys be separated."

Ben nodded and let it go. He knew this discussion would have no resolution until Scott Summers was with them.

* * *

The years passed. Three to be exact. For three years, the Master continually checked on Scott's condition. Unfortunately, the case worker's reservations appeared to be accurate. Practically every time they called, Scott was in the hospital. He suffered from severe migraines, but no one knew the cause. He also had periods of emotional withdrawal and his school grades were not good.

But no one considered the medication Scott took for the migraines had side effects relating to mood and emotional stability. No one recognized that Scott's repeated hospitalizations made keeping up at school difficult. Social services was overwhelmed with children that needed help. The individual attention Scott needed just wasn't possible.

Late one night, Ben and Linda were having "the conversation". The conversation about Scott that they had been having for three years. Linda's patience was gone. She wanted Scott brought to Hawaii -- now.

"I'm sick of waiting, Ben," she said. "It's been three years. For three years, we've just accepted everything they've told us. And let's see, what was that again? First they said he wouldn't survive, then they said he wasn't coming out of the coma, then they said he was brain-damaged ..."

"Linda!" Ben couldn't believe his wife's obtuseness. "Every time we've called to ask, he's been in the hospital. Think of Alex -- would this really be good for him?"

"Scott is Alex's brother," she replied. "He needs him. If Scott needs medical treatment, we have hospitals here in Hawaii. Good ones. We're going to take Scott, Ben. Now."

Ben sighed. "I'll call them tomorrow. We'll make the arrangements we need."

* * *

The next day, Ben listened with growing horror to the case worker. He went home that night with a heavy heart.

"Linda, I'm sorry," he began. "I've got bad news about Scott. He's gone."

Linda felt the blood drain from her face. "He's ... dead?"

"No, not that." Ben could barely bring himself to tell the truth. "He's run away; they don't know where he is. Scott's gone." 

Linda fell to the floor and began to wail. "It's all my fault," she sobbed. "I should have insisted. We should have ..."

"Linda, sweetheart, I'm sorry. It's my fault. I told you to trust them. I thought they'd be able to look after him ..." Ben put his arms around his wife and together they cried for a fourteen year old child they had never really known.

* * *

The Masters did not let the situation end there. They hired a private detective to try to find Scott. The investigation was short. Scott had made no attempt to cover his tracks, and the investigator followed him as far as Des Moines. But once in the city, Scott, like so many runaways, disappeared. With heavy hearts, the Masters realized their chances of finding Scott were not high. They broke the news gently to Alex and tried to keep hope alive as best they could. And as the years went on, that became harder and harder to do.

* * *

_I wasn't able to find any information (like names) for Alex's adoptive parents, so I named them and made up the backgrounds. And don't worry -- the story's not going to end on this sad note. Chapter 2 is in progress._ :-)


	2. For this thy brother was dead, and is al...

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just borrowing them for our entertainment._

_As always, I'd like to thank my beta-readers, Jen and Amy, and Amy's mom, Joanne, for reading chaapters one and two, making sure I wasn't completely inaccurate regarding Scott's legal situation. All errors are mine._

**A Tale of Two Brothers**

Chapter II -- "... For this thy brother was dead, and is alive again; and was lost, and is found."

Scott Summers headed for Professor Xavier's office. He was now eighteen, a tall, good looking young man with thick reddish brown hair and a bright smile. His eyes had been blue, but he hadn't seen them in over two years. Scott was a mutant and his gift was powerful optic blasts. To contain the massive power, he had to wear ruby quartz glasses constantly.

The intervening years had not been kind. Scott had been bounced around the foster care system in a succession of homes, group homes, and hospitals before finally running away from a brutal psychiatric institution at fourteen. He had barely survived two years on the streets before having been rescued (there was no other word for it) by Professor Charles Xavier, courtesy of the FBI, after Scott had accidentally blown up a building in Washington, D.C. He had spent the last two years at the Xavier Institute, which was the cover for the actual purpose, a place to shelter and train young mutants in their gifts. Slowly, Scott had recovered from the abuse he had suffered.

He had not regained his memory. All he had left of his early life were brief flashes. Other than that, all of the doctors prognostications had been wrong. Apart from his memory, the sole result of the accident was the loss of the ability to control his mutation. He wasn't in any way physically, mentally, or emotionally disabled. And once his mutation had manifested, even his migraines ceased to plague him continually (although he still had the occasional bout). In short, Scott Summers was an intelligent, stable young man, with many remarkable gifts and abilities. 

He had never forgotten his brother, Alex. But he had no way of finding out where Alex was. Scott was terrified of being forcibly returned to Nebraska. Although that became highly unlikely after he turned sixteen (by New York state law, he could live where he liked), Scott was determined to stay off the official radar, until he was legally an adult. Which was now.

Scott opened the door to see Professor Xavier was not alone. There was another younger man with him. Scott judged his age to be mid-twenties, while his dark glasses and white cane proclaimed his blindness. Scott looked quizzically at the Professor.

"Good, you're here," the Professor said. "Scott, this is Matt Murdock; he's going to be our new lawyer for the Institute. Matt, this is Scott Summers, the young man I was telling you about."

Matt Murdock smiled and extended his hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Scott. Professor Xavier's been telling me a lot about you."

Scott shook the hand politely. "Oh?" he said. Scott was surprised and a little uneasy. He still wasn't used to the idea that since he had turned eighteen, his days of hiding were over.

Professor Xavier decided it was time to explain. "I know you've been concerned for many years about your younger brother, Alex -- what became of him. But until you didn't want to draw attention to yourself until you were legally an adult."

Well, that was an understatement. But Scott only said, "But Alex was adopted. I thought there were laws that would stop me from finding him."

"There are laws and laws," Mr. Murdock explained. "Some you can get around. It all depends on how you ask for the information."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"If we go to the front door of Nebraska Social Services and asked about Alex Summers, adoptee, we'll be shown the door," Mr. Murdock said. "However, if we starting asking about the Summers' family estate, of which you are entitled to a share, that's a different question. Which will get us a different answer, but with, perhaps, the same result. You see, your parents had a will, or rather, your father did, as he was required to have one by the Air Force. Unfortunately, he didn't update it, which is why you and your brother were left without a guardian. The man charged with that duty died some six months before your parents."

Scott nodded his understanding, although this was, in fact, news to him. "So, because I share the estate with my brother ..."

"We have the right to ask where that estate went," Matt Murdock finished. "Your parents had life insurance, I'm sure, plus there were personal effects, furniture, bank accounts, etc. Somewhere there are records detailing the disposal of your family's assets. We may have to litigate to get the information, though."

"We're going to sue the state of Nebraska?" For some reason, this amused Scott.

"Possibly," Mr. Murdock replied. "We may have to sue the United States Air Force."

"The Air Force? Why?" Scott was stunned.

"Because they're the starting point," said Mr. Murdock. "Your father was in the Air Force; you lived on a military base. Anything that was done, liquidating your parents assets, moving furniture, anything, would have required approval from someone on the base. That's the information we're after, Scott. That's how we're going to find your brother."

* * *

As Matt Murdock said, they were dealing with bureaucracies, namely, the state of Nebraska and the United States Air Force. And like all bureaucracies, there were papers and files on everything. You just had to ask for the right ones. Finding the right ones would be the trick. Armed with a letter from Scott requesting information regarding his parent's estate, a copy of Scott's birth certificate, a recent photograph, and a detailed history of Scott's movements from Omaha to New York, Matt Murdock began work. He was quite right, the Air Force was the correct starting point. He didn't even have to sue them for the information he needed. But, as with all bureaucracies, it took a lot of time. It took over two years.

He kept Scott and Charles Xavier up to date on the search, informing them of every paper twist and turn, and every substantial lead. Finally, Matt Murdock struck gold. It was the inventory of the Summers home at Offutt AFB. It was signed by a representative from the base and countersigned by someone else. The signature read "Maj. Ben Masters." A gut feeling told Matt to follow up on this officer. 

He had a name. The information came fast and furious after that.

* * *

Scott sat in the den of the Xavier mansion, reading a book. It was two days after Christmas, with all its traditional joyful celebration.

Scott felt he had a great deal to celebrate this year. He was halfway through his junior year at college and he now had a real career goal -- he was going to become a teacher. Specifically, he was going to be the first math teacher at the soon to be organized Xavier's School for the Gifted -- or something like that, they hadn't decided on the name yet. A school for mutants so the kids at the Institute could finally stop hiding their powers at the local high school.

Even better, he and Jean Grey, with whom he had broken up almost two years ago, were now back together. And while he knew the Professor still didn't approve of his relationship with the pretty doctor, he hadn't said anything this time. So life was pretty good.

The phone rang and Scott went to answer it.

"Xavier Institute," he said.

"Merry Christmas, Scott," said Matt Murdock joyfully. "Or as they say in Hawaii, Mele Kalikimaka!"

"Merry Christmas to you too," Scott replied. He wondered vaguely if Mr. Murdock had been celebrating too liberally.

"I'm in Hawaii and I've got a present for you," Mr. Murdock continued. "I've found him. I've found your brother, Alex."

Scott almost dropped the phone.

* * *

Scott sat in the waiting area of the airport and Jean had given up precious free time to wait with him. The first phone calls with Alex and his family had been something of a shock. A part of Scott never expected Alex to be found. Thankfully, Professor Xavier was a trained psychologist and got everyone through the mind-numbing shock phase. Also, it had helped to have Matt Murdock *in* Hawaii, discretely answering questions and providing information and feedback to all parties. Now, Scott was going to go to Hawaii for almost two weeks and see his brother for the first time in over ten years.

Typically, Scott refused to talk about his fears. Jean helped as much as she could, knowing that Scott would often 'say' through their mind link words he had trouble speaking.

"Call me when you get there," Jean told him.

Scott smiled. "It'll be past midnight for you -- my plane doesn't land until seven, and I don't know how long it will take to get to their house from the airport."

"That's okay -- I want to know you're all right."

"It's been ten years, Jean," Scott said suddenly. "He's my brother and I know almost nothing about him. Suppose ..."

"Suppose what?"

"Suppose he doesn't like me?" There, he'd said it.

Jean leaned forward and kissed him. "How could he not like you?" she responded. "You'd better go to your gate now, they'll be calling your flight soon."

Jean kissed him goodbye warmly and sent him warm thoughts of love and reassurance that got him to the gate and on the plane.

* * *

At the Honolulu Airport, a family waited expectantly. The flight from New York would be arriving in less than fifteen minutes. Ben, Linda, and Alex Masters sat waiting impatiently. All of their hopes and dreams for this moment were finally coming true.

And yet, not without anxiety. Alex held the plastic bags that contained the big red carnation lei, as well as the two smaller plumeria ones. Three leis for luck.

Physically, there was little resemblance between Alex and Scott. At sixteen, Alex was a little shorter, and blond and blue eyed, as their mother had been, whereas Scott favored their father strongly. Nine years of living in Hawaii had given him a healthy tan, as opposed to Scott's paler complexion. But still, they were brothers.

Brothers who hadn't seen each other for over ten years.

Alex turned to Linda for reassurance. Nerves were starting to build.

"The flight's still on time?" he asked.

Linda nodded. "It will be landing in ten minutes." After a few more minutes of uncharacteristic silence, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Suppose he doesn't like me?" There, he said it.

Linda smiled and gave her son a hug. "How could he not?" she asked.

Finally, a crowd of people appeared. Alex scanned the crowd nervously. They had pictures of Scott now, and they knew about the glasses. Scott was going to stand out.

"There he is!"

Scott scanned the crowd ahead of him. He too had seen pictures of Alex and the Masters. They spotted each other at the same time.

The two young men took a step forward and wound up in a hug. The ten years that stood between them dissipated like a mist.

Linda took the leis from her son and draped them around Scott's neck with a kiss. "_Aloha a E komo mai_," she said. "Welcome to Hawai'i."

* * *

It didn't take long to get Scott's luggage and soon they were driving out of the airport and on the H-1. It was dark, so Scott couldn't see much except the city lights. He didn't have to worry about what to say -- Alex happily did all the talking. He talked nonstop from the airport to Aiea. Scott soon learned that wasn't nerves, but Alex's nature. He was a talker.

Alex told Scott everything. He was a Junior at Aiea High School, was on the swim team and belonged to the Hawaiian Dance Club. He was an avid surfer and there was a meet on Saturday -- did he want to come and watch? And there was a lot of things to do and see on the Island, "tourist stuff, but fun." Alex drew breath as they arrived at the Master's home.

It was a pleasant, three bedroom bungalow-style house. Scott smiled at the photographs on the bookshelves. Alex was the central theme; it was obvious he was the center of Ben and Linda's world.

"Alex, why don't you show Scott his room. I can have dinner ready in ten minutes. Do you like chicken?" Linda asked Scott.

"I like anything," Scott replied truthfully as he followed Alex down a short corridor. The guest room was the center bedroom. Small, it had louvered windows set high in the wall. It was obviously used as a study, with a desk and bookcases. But a futon couch had been pulled out and made up as a bed.

Scott put his suitcase down and turned to Alex. "I need to call my girlfriend and let her know I'm here before it gets too much later. I won't be long."

Alex smiled. "I'll be next door in my room -- at the front of the house." And he tactfully disappeared.

Scott dialed Jean's number. She got it on the third ring.

"Hello?" she said sleepily.

"It's Scott," he said. "I'm here. I told you it would be too late for me to call you."

"It's not too late," Jean insisted, making an effort to wake up.

"Yes, it is," he replied. "Go back to sleep, hon. I'm here, the flight was good, and I'm getting ready to have dinner with Alex and everyone. I'll call again in a couple of days. Love you."

"I love you, too," Jean said as she hung up the phone.

That done, Scott went to Alex's room. Like the guest room, it was small, but he did have a large window in front of the house. Alex's interests were obvious, from the surfing posters on the walls, to the rock collection on the windowsill. Scott was pleased to see a guitar in the corner.

"Do you play often?" he asked Alex.

Alex smiled, uncharacteristically shy. "A bit," he replied. "I do mostly ballads and some traditional-style stuff. I don't know if I'm that good."

"I play too," Scott said. "We'll have to play together one day."

"I'd like that," Alex said. 

Scott's attention was pulled to a triple photograph frame on the desk. The center photograph was one of himself and Alex. Scott didn't remember the photo, but he looked about seven and Alex was about three. On one side was a photograph of their parents. Scott felt a lump in his throat to see it. He didn't have one. On the other side was a photograph of the Masters. Alex and his two sets of parents.

Scott realized Alex was watching him. "Mom and Dad have always wanted me to remember. You, Mommy and Daddy," he said. "We never gave up, you know. Mom always said we'd find you eventually."

Scott smiled. "It just took a while," he said as they went back to the living area for dinner.

* * *

Adrenaline kept Scott going. He got through dinner (cold chicken, macaroni salad and a garden salad) and tried to stay awake afterwards. There was so much to say. But the time change was starting to have an effect. Finally, Linda gently sent him to bed and Scott fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

* * *

_So, the Summers brothers are reunited. But will everything be wonderful in paradise? Stay tuned for Chapter 3._


	3. DNA is Thicker than Water

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just borrowing them for our entertainment.  
And many thanks again to my beta-readers, Jen and Amy_

  


**A Tale of Two Brothers**

Chapter III -- DNA is Thicker than Water

Scott woke to the sounds of birds and the smell of plumeria from the leis on the desk. He looked at the clock; it was just six a.m. and the sun had yet to rise. Scott lay there for a moment, but then decided to get up. He moved carefully and quietly, trying not to wake anyone. He had no idea what time they normally got up. His body tried to tell him it was later than it was, but he felt rested, so he didn't care.

Scott walked to the dining area and drew back the curtains. It was going to be a lovely morning. He unlocked the door and stepped outside. He stood on the deck, which the family had called a lanai last night, and took a deep breath of the early morning air. The Masters house was perched on the side of a hill; last night they told him they could see all of Pearl Harbor and the Arizona Memorial. Right now, he couldn't see anything; morning light was just starting to break.

"Just wait until sunrise -- you'll love the view," said a voice behind him.

Scott turned. It was Linda.

"I see you're an early riser," she continued.

"Habit," he replied. "It feels like it's later than it is."

"Would you like some coffee?" Linda asked.

"I'd love some coffee," Scott said.

Linda went back to the kitchen and started getting breakfast ready. She soon returned to the lanai and handed Scott a mug, settling herself on a lawn chair while he stood by the rail, watching the sun rise.

"This is Kona coffee," she said. "Do you like it?"

"It's good," Scott agreed. "Nice flavor."

"We'll keep you supplied from now on," Linda smiled. "How do you like living in New York?"

"I like it a lot now," he responded. "Like I said last night, I've been there over four years now. I'll be finishing college in another year and a half and I have a job waiting for me. Then there's Jean, my girlfriend, she's born and raised in New York, plus she's also got her career to think of. I don't think she's interested in living anywhere else." Just then it occurred to him what Linda was really asking. "Were you expecting me to move here?"

Linda liked his bluntness. "When we were told you were alive and well -- we thought maybe we'd finally all be together. But then Mr. Murdock explained everything, and we realized you were building a life for yourself there."

"Is Alex disappointed?"

"A little," Linda admitted. "I have to admit, so am I. I always hoped -- but we have to be realistic. You're a grown man now; I'm just glad Alex will be able to be a part of your life again." She got up to stand beside him and brushed a lock of hair off his forehead. "Your mother and father would be proud of you, you know."

Scott smiled.

They both turned at the sound of the door opening behind them. Alex stood there, hair tousled and sleepy eyed.

"'Morning," he said on top of a yawn.

"You need to get ready for school," Linda said.

"Oh, man!" Alex whined. "I thought I could take off ..."

"Alex, we talked about this," Linda stated firmly. "You'll be back home by 2:15. Let Scott rest this morning. I arranged for you to take Monday and Tuesday off from school, so you'll have plenty of time together."

"Okay," Alex acquiesced. 

Linda turned back to Scott. "Let's have some breakfast."

* * *

Ben Masters appeared at breakfast, dressed and ready for the day. It was Friday, so he wore an "Aloha shirt" as did Alex. There was a big difference, Scott decided, between what the locals wore versus what the tourists bought. Colors were bright, but not garish, and patterns were smaller and far more tasteful.

Soon breakfast was over and Alex left with Ben, to be dropped off at school on his way to work in Honolulu. Scott would spend the morning with Linda.

After they were dressed, Linda hauled out some photograph albums. "We saved these for you and Alex," she said. 

Scott looked at the photographs and tried to remember. But they generated few mental images.

"I'll have copies made for Alex," Linda said. "I want you to have the originals."

"Thanks," Scott said. It was hard to keep the lump out of his throat. 

"We also saved your fathers medals, some things from the house ..."

Scott held up his hand for a moment and Linda stopped. It was overwhelming, she knew.

"Matt told me," Scott began, "that you wanted to adopt me with Alex, but they said my medical condition ... what *did* they tell you?" Scott asked.

Linda grimaced. "First they said you wouldn't survive, then they said you weren't coming out of the coma, then when you did, they said you had lost all your memory. We ... we didn't know what to do," she confessed. "They said you were better off staying there until your condition stabilized, that Alex would be better off if we waited ..." her voice trailed off and she shook her head. "You must have hated us."

"I didn't know about you," Scott said honestly.

Linda looked stunned. "What do you mean?"

"They never told me," he explained. "They told me Alex had been adopted and that I was too sick to be adopted with him. I wasn't told anything else."

"I can't believe it. We called practically every month. How could they not tell you we existed?" Linda felt the old anger build.

"They probably thought it was for the best." The irony that Scott would be defending Nebraska Social Services didn't escape him. "The situation was a little hard to understand. And they didn't lie. I was in bad shape and I did lose most of my memory," he admitted. "I knew my name, and I remembered Alex, but that was pretty much it. Later, I got flashes of other things, but not a lot. I still don't remember much from before the crash."

Linda felt emboldened to ask. "Where did you go, Scott? When you ran away from Omaha? Mr. Murdock told us some things -- that you wound up in a special school. What happened?"

Scott made up his mind then and there that he would never burden the Masters with the truth. What happened wasn't their fault. They didn't need to suffer too. He decided to go as near to the truth as possible, but leave out anything that could hurt them. "I was a runaway and got as far as the East Coast," he said. "Professor Xavier -- you spoke to him on the phone -- he found me and took me to his school. It's a place for kids who have no where else to go, where they can put their lives back together and start over. I still live there when college isn't in session. It's a good place."

"It sounds like Charles Xavier is a very good man," Linda said softly.

"He is," Scott agreed. He smiled, "You'll have to come out there and visit me, now that we know where everyone is."

Linda smiled back. "We'll do that."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent quietly. Scott continued to look at the photograph albums and rested on the lanai. Linda was right -- the view was breathtaking. The panorama of Pearl Harbor lay below them, with the Arizona Memorial clearly in view. The morning and afternoon were very peaceful, but when Alex returned home from school, it was like a whirlwind. Linda showed a lot of tact by leaving the brothers alone as much as possible.

Alex's happy-go-lucky attitude amused Scott; he had an openness and a lack of suspicion that the older boy envied. But it was difficult connecting. Four years in age and an entirely different experience left a gulf between them. Scott was wondering if it were something they'd be able to bridge easily.

Thankfully, Alex was unaware of any tension (or if he was aware of it, he ignored it). On Saturday, the two headed for the shore. There was a surfing competition; Alex wasn't competing, but they'd have a chance to watch the pros and learn. And they could surf afterwards. Well, Scott could watch Alex surf. Scott was a strong swimmer, but he didn't like the idea of having to deal with his swimming goggles in public. Alex and the Masters accepted the "eye condition" story; it was better not to push his luck. He could sit it out on the beach.

They trudged through the sand with Alex's board. He soon hailed a small group of teenagers, also with surf boards.

"Hey guys, we're here," Alex said. "This is my brother, Scott. These are my friends: Russell Yamaki, George Watanabe, and Tuffy Prichard."

"Hey, brah, howzit!," said Tuffy. "We've been hearin' about you for years. We're wonderin' if you existed."

"I do," Scott said with a smile. "I just took a long time getting here." Scott listened to the boys talk with interest. They obviously understood the sport of surfing well and followed it.

Scott had to admit, the competition was fun to watch and Alex and his friends were good guides to the sport. Once the meet was over, the amateurs, Alex among them, started surfing. Alex was good -- very good. On a surf board, Alex's laid-back attitude was put aside. Scott saw part of his own drive to succeed in Alex. Perhaps they weren't that different after all.

They spent the day at the beach and got back to Aiea in time for dinner. Linda was a good cook and the family was obviously used to a wide range of foods. Tonight was chicken teriyaki, rice and mixed vegetables. After dinner, Scott sat outside on the lanai. Soon, Ben Masters joined him.

"Enjoy the surfing?" he asked with a smile.

"It was fun," Scott said. "But at the risk of being a heretic, I don't think I could ever take it up as a sport. Don't tell Alex."

Ben chuckled. There was silence between them for a while. Scott had a feeling that Ben was trying to find a way to say something.

"I feel like I owe you an apology," Ben began.

Scott looked up. "For what?"

"For what happened to you," Ben replied. "For being bounced around by the system. Linda wanted you here from the get-go. But they told us you had a lot of problems and I -- I wasn't sure I could cope with an handicapped child. Social Services in Nebraska was talking about how it might best for Alex for you *not* to be reunited immediately; they thought you were too unstable and would jeopardize Alex's well-being. And I went along with it because I was afraid. I'm sorry; Linda was right all along. You belonged here. Can you forgive me?"

Scott didn't know what to say. In some ways, Ben was responsible -- but not completely. Scott couldn't bring himself to be angry. Bitterness would come in waves, later, but now, all Scott could feel was an odd sense of compassion. Ben Masters had wanted to do the right thing; he never expected that anyone would suffer because of it.

Scott shrugged. "It's water under the bridge, now," he said. "Who knows, maybe they were right."

"And maybe they weren't," Ben said. He rose to return to the house. "You're a kind young man, Scott Summers. I can't turn back the past, I know. But please know one thing -- you'll always have a home with us. Always." 

Scott sat on the lanai and smiled into the darkness for a while longer before following him back into the house.

* * *

Sunday was fun. Scott went with the family to church. They attended the church that was attached to the school Alex had attended as a child. Alex took great delight in introducing Scott to one of the nuns. Scott later learned Alex had gotten in trouble for saying he had a brother; the nun had thought he was making Scott up. While Linda had immediately gone to Alex's defense, he enjoyed showing off the proof ten years later.

Lunch was an all day affair at Linda's family's home. Linda's family were part Portugese; Scott had been surprised to discover the Portugese were a sizable population on the island. Her sisters had married into every ethnic group on the island. Lunch was a combination of cuisines, linked together by love and good humor. Alex was an accepted part of the Santos clan; Scott was accepted as belonging to Alex. That was that.

The next morning, while he waited for Alex to get ready (the boy was *not* an early riser), Scott called Jean. He dearly wanted to talk to her. The time difference made it early afternoon in New York, but fortunately, he got her while she was taking a break from the lab.

"How's it going?" she asked.

"It's fun," Scott said. "It's really beautiful here. And the food -- I've been fed, nonstop, since I arrived. I'm going to be at least ten pounds heavier by the time I get back. On Sunday we had dinner with Linda's family in Ewa Beach. They're a trip and a half. But they think the world of Alex."

In New York, Jean smiled. Scott could be incredibly transparent sometimes. "How are you and Alex?"

"He's a great kid, but ..."

"But?" Jean prompted.

"We've got nothing in common," Scott admitted. "He likes surfing and having a good time; about the only thing we *both* like is playing the guitar. He's pretty good."

Jean laughed. "Welcome to the world of siblings. Sarah and I were raised together, but it's not like we have anything in common. You can at least talk to him about music; we don't even have that. Just because you're related doesn't mean you share anything except DNA. And you're four years apart. That can be a huge gulf at times."

"I suppose." A moment of comfortable silence fell between them. "I'd like them all to come for a return visit. Do you think the kids at the Institute could keep themselves in check for a few weeks?"

"I think they'd try very hard for you, Scott. Well, that's my pager going off; I have to get back to the lab. Call me back in a couple of days? I love you."

"Okay," Scott said. "I love you, too." He hung up the phone. Almost immediately it rang again. It was probably Jean calling back for some reason. "Hello?"

"Scott, it's good to hear your voice again. How is the visit going?" It was Professor Xavier.

For some reason, Scott had a feeling the other shoe was going to drop. Things had been going far too well. "Fine," he replied. "I'm having a good time." 

"Wonderful. Scott, I didn't just call to find out how you were doing, however. I've been picking up unusual readings from Cerebro, centered in your location." the Professor began.

This can't be good, Scott thought, as he waited.

"At first, I thought Cerebro was merely echoing your presence," Professor Xavier explained. Then he got to the point. "Scott, I believe your brother is a mutant."

The shoe dropped.

* * *

_Coming soon, Chapter 4_


	4. Aloha Means a lot of Things

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just borrowing them for our entertainment._

**A Tale of Two Brothers**

Chapter IV -- Aloha means a lot of things

Scott didn't have much time to ponder what Professor Xavier told him. Alex was soon bounding into his room and before he knew it, they were headed for the North Shore with a picnic basket. It was a warm, beautiful day and because it was a weekday, the beach was practically deserted when they got there.

Scott pondered how to best approach Alex. He had gone to pick up mutants several times now. Sometimes the children were in total acceptance of their gifts; others were in total denial. But this was different. This was his brother. They had established a tenuous bond -- Scott didn't want to do anything to jeopardize it.

Still, the topic had to be brought up. He decided to begin with the mundane.

"Have you thought much about college?" Scott asked.

Alex shrugged. "Eh, not really," he replied. "Mom and Dad want me to go, but I don't know. I'd like to see if I could handle the pro-circuit."

"I agree with Ben and Linda," Scott said. "Sometimes unexpected things happen. Sometimes we have to change plans." Well, he was nearing an opening. 

Alex smiled. "Have a back-up plan? That's what Mom says. Dad wants me to go to college on the mainland, but UH would be nice too. If I went to college, I think I'd study geology; I've always liked that."

Scott couldn't figure out a way to get from rocks to mutations. Silence reigned. He decided to start again, with their last shared experience before they were separated.

"Do you remember the plane crash?" he asked.

Alex looked up, startled. Scott had never mentioned it, other than to skip over that whole period as quickly as possible. "Not really," he replied. "I remember the hospital more."

"I don't remember anything, either," Scott said. "And my memory wasn't the only thing I lost in the crash. I had another -- injury -- as well."

"Your eyes?"

"Something like that." Scott knew there was no way to explain, he'd have to show. "I have to wear the glasses because I've lost a level of control. Over this."

There was a small outcropping of rocks by the surf. Scott lifted his glasses slightly and squinted. The rocks were blasted to smithereens. 

Alex gazed at him for a moment and then held out his hands. A similar kind of force emanated from them and pulverized the remaining rocks. The two young men stared at each other.

"My hands have been hurting for a couple of years," Alex told him. "We thought it was pulled muscles in my arms, or the beginnings of rheumatism, or something. But last year, I wiped out around Makapuu Point. Under the water, I saw a big shadowy thing coming towards me; I wasn't interested in finding out what. I held out my hands -- and pushed it away before it got within 10 feet of me. That's when I knew what I could do. I haven't told anyone."

"I have to wear the glasses to control the blasts," Scott told him. "They're pretty powerful. It looks like you've got the same kind of power."

"What are we?" Alex asked. "Was this because of the plane crash?"

Scott shook his head. "No, the crash had nothing to do with it. Alex, there are people in this world who are a little different genetically," he said, adopting the same introduction he had heard the Professor use. "We have special gifts, abilities. Professor Xavier calls us Mutants. Our genes have mutated beyond the norm. The Professor started a school for us; to protect and shelter us, and teach us how to use our powers appropriately, how not to be a danger to ourselves or anyone else. That's where I wound up; it's where I still live. Maybe you should come there. The Professor can teach you how to use your powers -- and control them." Scott tried not to be bitter. Alex could control his powers -- he couldn't.

"Do I have to?" Alex asked as he gazed at the ocean. "This is my home; I don't know if I'm ready to leave yet."

"Come for the summer," Scott urged. "Even if you just came each summer, it would be good for you. And we'd get to spend more time together. We've got a lot to catch up on."

Alex nodded. "That would be good," he said. He smiled. "I guess there's no doubt we're brothers."

Scott smiled back. "No doubt at all."

* * *

They spent the rest of the day at the beach, talking more honestly and openly than they had since Scott arrived. Knowing that they shared the same mutant power, albeit in different forms, helped them to reach out to each other. For the first time, Scott felt a strong bond between them.

That evening at dinner, Scott made his pitch.

"I was thinking," he said. "Maybe this summer you could all come out to New York for a visit. You could meet the Professor and see where I live, and Alex and I can spend more time together. Maybe Alex could spend the whole summer with me at the Institute."

Alex smiled at his parents winningly. "I think it would be fun. Scott's been telling me about the place. I'd like to see it."

Ben and Linda glanced at each other. "I think that would be a good idea," Linda said. "We could all come out together for a few weeks in the beginning of the summer and see New York and then Alex could stay the rest of the summer. It would be fun and I think it would be good for Alex to see more of the country. Maybe you could check out some colleges in the area as well."

Alex just rolled his eyes at that remark.

Well, that went relatively easily, Scott thought. But he noticed the hint of a smile around Linda's mouth. Linda was very quick to notice things. Had she realized her adopted son was a little different? Or was she simply pleased that the two brothers were connecting? Scott decided to put the questions aside. The Masters would probably learn about Alex soon enough.

* * *

The two week visit passed far too quickly. The Masters took Scott all over the island, to museums, and cultural centers, as well as the beach and the surfing competitions that were Alex's life. He and Alex secretly practiced their powers with each other. Scott was astounded by the amount of control that Alex had already developed on his own. Alex was proving some of the Professor's theories correct about mutations and the abilities of those who had them to instinctively know how to operate and control them. 

A few days before he was scheduled to leave, Scott and Linda went shopping. They typically avoided more touristy shops, but there was still a wide range of choices, from small local shops to large American and Japanese department stores. Scott managed to pick up small presents for everyone at the Institute and splurged on a gold bangle for Jean that had the Hawaiian version of her name enameled on it.

Before he knew it, Scott was back at the airport, saying goodbye. It was hard. There were tears in everyone's eyes. Linda especially clung to the young man she had fought for all those years ago.

"Take care of yourself," she said. "Call us as soon as you can. And we'll see you again this summer."

Alex hugged him just as tightly. "Here, Scott, this is for you," he said.

Scott felt him put something in his hand and looked down at a gaily colored gift bag.

"No," Alex said with a smile. "Don't look at it until you get on the plane."

"Okay," he said. And with another round of hugs from everyone, Scott headed towards his gate. He spent the time waiting for his flight by concentrating on *not* crying. While tears rarely made it down his cheeks (they were atomized by his optic blasts), the searing emotions were the same.

Finally, his flight was called. Scott settled himself on the plane and buckled the seat straps. Before putting the bag under the seat in front of him, Scott opened it. He pulled out a coffee mug, stuffed with a big packet of Kona coffee. The mug was decorated with the Hawaiian tapa cloth pattern and on the side was written _Ke Kaikua`ana_.

_Older Brother_.

The End

_I hope you all liked the story. Thanks to everyone who wrote, and special thanks to Jen and Amy, who made the story readable_ :-).


End file.
